


Sharpe & Rabbit(Tapas): Danger Zone

by FujoshiTings



Category: Sharpe & Rabbit
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Sexual Repression, Showers, Spies & Secret Agents, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings
Summary: John Sharpe is trying to do his job as a secret agent and get his mark: Warren.Warren who as luck would have it, has a former student of his under his employ. AJ 'Rabbit' agreed to help John catch his prey, but John didn't count on all his regrets regarding the young man to come swirling to the surface. It also doesn't help that Rabbit works as a stripper. A fact that John has actively ignored thinking about until he's forced to confront the reality he played a role in. Has John become Rabbit's prey instead?[This scene takes place immediately after Episode 29, 'Save Point']Summary ofSharpe & Rabbit:AJ, aka Rabbit, works at a seedy nightclub in order to survive. He dreams of saving up enough money to finally leave town… until the night his former high school math teacher, Mr. Sharpe, walks in. Little did AJ know Mr. Sharpe, is actually a deadly ex-hitman?! When Mr. Sharpe's former employer asks him to take on a dangerous mission, unfortunately for AJ, he's the perfect partner for the task. If AJ helps him, Sharpe promises freedom from his terrible life. It’s an offer AJ can’t refuse...
Relationships: John Sharpe/AJ ‘Rabbit’
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Sharpe & Rabbit(Tapas): Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharpe & Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718252) by VVBG. 



> Hello again everyone (or hello for the first time!)!!
> 
> I'm [Riza Masuyama or FujoshiTings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/works) (@fujoshitings) and this is not my first fic on AO3. BUT it's my first time doing a fic of a good friend's OCs! If you're coming from Tapas, you might be aware of the Inksgiving event held Nov 20-22. Many creators, [including myself](https://tapas.io/rizamasuyama), had ink goals as well as rewards for the top supporters. 
> 
> Imagine my surprise when at the end of Inksgiving the top supporter was _the_ VVBG!
> 
> My reward for the top two was a 2K word fic from me of whatever they wanted, SFW or NSFW, OC's or fan fic from their favorite fandoms. Michi of VVBG gave me free license to choose and since I'm a HUGE fan of Sharpe & Rabbit, it's the work I went with. I hope y'all enjoy!

John Sharpe couldn’t calm down. 

He, a veteran spy, trained in all things from shooting thousands of feet away to killing a man with his bare hands, suddenly had the nerves of your average junkie. To make matters more laughable, his jitters were  _ caused  _ by the junkie next to him.  _ Well, it’s not his fault he’s a junky, is it? _

AJ had been a former student of his, years ago when he’d stepped away from this life. But as time often did, ushered in changes in not just his former student’s circumstances, but John’s as well. Now, he was back to carrying out plans for The Organization while getting help from said former student turned stripper “Rabbit.”

John had gone into this job determined to exploit whatever vulnerable employee under his target, Warren. He didn’t count on it being the same student that propositioned him so long ago. The one student that if he were being honest with himself, had always regretted not doing more for back then. The same student, now a stripper, had  _ danced  _ on him and then when they got in the car to go back to his “home,” revealed that they’d just put a performance on his for his rapist. 

And while all these thoughts swirled in his head, the one that had him clutching the steering wheel a little too tightly was the memory of AJ’s thin frame writhing in his lap.  _ It’s just the guilt knowing he’s been living that way,  _ he reasoned with himself, lightening up on the gas pedal. They were almost to the turn into the woods leading to his house and if one wasn’t careful, they’d easily miss the road. 

“Do you visualize the future Mr. Sharpe?” AJ’s voice was thick from the tears he’d shed earlier. 

He turned a little too quickly onto the side road, feeling the muscle under his eye twitch. “When I’m not working yes, I do.” It was a half-truth, and John could feel those dark eyes drilling into his profile. 

“What do you—”

“Are you good with any kind of weapon?” He interrupted, coming to a stop as his home loomed over them in shadow. “Things might get a little tense in the coming days.”

“Does that mean, like, you’re close?” 

_ Just like a rabbit.  _ John couldn’t help the small grin on his lips at AJ’s eager tone. Then the young man’s words played in his head again, and his heart rate picked up speed to accompany his skittering pulse. He needed out of this damned car,  **now** . 

The bite in the air tore through his coat, but he welcomed the numbing chill. Anything to get his mind off of his former student who trailed behind him up the driveway. He hesitated for a moment once they got to the front door, key halfway inserted into the lock. 

“Mr. Sharpe?” AJ’s voice made John jump and he wordlessly unlocked the door.  _ Get it together, don’t be careless.  _

“Do you mind if I shower before we talk? I need to wash away the remnants of that bastard’s slimy gaze.” AJ breezed past him, shrugging off the same worn jacket he always wore, exposing his jutting shoulder blades and thin shoulders through his tank top. 

“Go ahead.” 

Once he heard the bathroom door shut, John let out the long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Get it together,” he muttered to himself as he locked up tight behind them before heading to the kitchen. “Just make dinner like usual.”

He poured himself a small glass of brandy to help steady his nerves further and pulled out the tea kettle. His mind wandered and he couldn’t help but reply to what happened at the club earlier as the water heated up.

John Sharpe was no stranger to strippers, male or female. He could watch even the most alluring of bodies gyrate and shimmy without batting an eye. And even when they got close and in his personal space, he’d steely eye them. They were always a prop for whatever his true purposes were, and this time was no different.  _ Should  _ have been no different. 

But when he’d unconsciously whispered, “I got you,” to his former student, something had shifted inside him. As AJ had danced, he’d been aware of every place their bodies met. Every little falter in the young man’s movements created burning friction between them and John barely managed to keep himself still. 

Shaking his head, he reached for his drink and reached a little too far, spilling the contents onto the counter before the glass rolled and shattered to the ground. 

“Mr. Sharpe, there aren’t any towels!” Even when shouting, AJ’s voice managed to have a soft-spoken undercurrent. 

“One minute!” 

John stared at the mess he made, debating if he should clean up first or get AJ towels. 

“Hurry up man, before I turn into a raisin!”

The complaint propelled John toward the laundry room, where he’d left the laundry earlier that day. He’d meant to come back and put things away before heading to the club, but his errands had run longer than he anticipated. 

He grabbed a face towel, drying towel, and some clothes for the young man. He kept forgetting to get clothes that actually fit AJ’s slimmer body, but kept forgetting.  _ I won’t forget tomorrow,  _ he vowed as he walked back through the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Just as he raised his hands to knock on the bathroom door, it opened and AJ stood there, dripping water and completely naked. Without the makeup, the man in front of him looked like the former student that still haunted his dreams. In vain, he tried to only focus on AJ’s face, but his eyes rebelled and flicked downward. 

He was average even when flaccid, and John imagined it didn’t get much bigger, even when he had an erection.  _ Why am I even thinking about this?  _ He snapped himself out of it, shoving the towels and clean clothes at the young man. “Here; just come down when you're done and you’ve cleaned up this mess.”

He turned on his heel before AJ could say anything and felt his shoulders sag in relief when the door closed again.  _ This job needs to end. Soon.  _

By the time AJ came downstairs, spelling of soap, John had cleaned up his mess, drank two glasses of brandy, and warmed up leftovers from take out he’d ordered the previous night. The alcohol had done the job, steadying his nerves.  _ It’s just another job. Stay focused.  _

“I thought you’d be the type to be able to cook Mr. Sharpe, but I guess not.”

_ Why isn’t he wearing the pants?  _ John could only watch as his pantsless former student made his way further into the kitchen before sitting at the table. 

He knew how much they differed in size, but seeing his t-shirt drown AJ made his heart race double-time. The young man sitting at the table, stuffing his face, looked so much like that student from long ago. The one that if circumstances had been different, would be somewhere warm and sunny, dainty feet in the sand. 

_ You said no then, and you’re on a job now.  _ **_Stop it._ **

“Mr. Sharpe, aren’t you going to eat?” Even seeing bits of chewed food fly from his supple lips couldn’t stop the blood rushing down south. 

John slid into the other chair if only to hide his wakening member, any traces of hunger gone. “I ate earlier.”

“Well, suit yourself.” He watched as AJ shoved another egg roll in his mouth before slouching back into the chair. “So what did you mean in the car about it ending soon?”

John cleared his throat and took another small sip from his glass. “I’ve looked over the surveillance footage and—”

Something warm pressed into his inner thigh before jerking back. But not before it brushed against his semi-hard dick. The air between them stilled and John could feel those bottomless dark eyes on his face. He attempted to clear his throat again. 

“And, it seems Warren has something big planned soon. There’s be a lot of—” 

Something warm and small pressed against his stiffening member. John finally looked up and met glittering eyes and a smirking mouth, glistening with grease from takeout. “What’s this?”

“Sit properly,” he snapped, shifting in his chair to get away from AJ’s wondering toes. But, the chair only had so much space for his wide, muscular frame to go. 

“I could,” AJ started quietly, tongue peaking out from the side of his mouth, “take care of this for you.”

“AJ, now is not—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it.”

John breathed a sigh of relief as the foot that had been rubbing up and down his hardening length through his pants backed away. He reached for the carton of fried rice and scooped some onto his plate. His distraction left the perfect opening. “A-as I was saying, Warren seems to be planning something big. For the past two nights, four to five limos come in around nine thirty, and— _ ack! _ ”

He dropped his chopsticks in surprise as thin and deft fingers unbuckled his pants and slipped inside his boxers. AJ’s hands felt like a branding iron as they wrapped around his girth, pulling his fully erect member out and exposing it. 

“Hey, kid, stop it!” John pushed away from the table, but somehow the young man managed to keep his firm grip around him. All moving did was put on a glaring display the very thing he was trying to avoid. 

AJ’s hypnotic eyes stared up at him and he froze, helpless as he watched that small, and usually foul, mouth come ever closer to the glistening tip of his cock. 

“I’ve got you,” his former student whispered, the hot air of his breath making John’s toes curl. “So just sit back. Think of it as paying a debt.”

John wanted to ask “what debt,” but lost the ability to speak as AJ’s coarse, wet tongue liked at his precum. He instinctively gripped the young man’s shoulders, to push him away (or pull him closer?), when AJ swallowed him whole. 

One hand wrapped around the base of him, squeezing lightly, while the other hand traced the straining veins of his hardening balls. John closed his eyes, mostly from the pleasure of feeling his former student’s cheeks hollow around him. 

Each time AJ went down on his straining cock, John gripped those thin shoulders harder. He felt himself jerk into the wet warmth surrounding him as his tip pushed into the soft fold of skin at the back of his former student’s throat. 

John leaned forward, laying his head on the table when AJ hummed around his girth, the vibration bringing him ever closer to orgasm.  _ You need to  _ **_end this_ ** . 

Even though his conscience was right, yelling at him loud and clear, he couldn’t bring himself to stop the young man servicing him. And it’d been  _ so  _ long since he’d gotten any that the side of him that hungered drowned out his usual rationality. 

AJ sucked at his tip while a finger traced the underside of his cock and felt his lower belly clench. He was close. 

“You can come, Mr. Sharpe.” AJ sounded sultry, voice low as he pumped his hand up and down John’s member. “I can take you.”

He didn’t bother replying, not like he could have if he wanted to, and instead loosened the grip on one of the young man’s shoulders. John grasped AJ’s chin, brushing himself against the young man’s lips. Before he could stop his former student, the young man pushed away his hand and swallowed him again. 

_ Fuccckkkkk!  _

John’s orgasm spurted out of him, and groaned as AJ’s throat constricted around him as he swallowed. His body went limp and he only flinched as his former student released his still semi-erect cock. 

He heard rather than saw the young man make his way back to his seat at the other end of the table. AJ cleared his throat. “As you were saying, Mr. Sharpe?”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... thoughts? Do you wish it was canon (for those that read)? And for those that don't, do you want to read now??? If the answer to any of those questions is YES, then I did my job XD
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and consider checking out my other fan fics on [on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/works) and my OCs on [Tapas](https://tapas.io/rizamasuyama)
> 
> Stay Squishy,  
> Riza Masuyama  
> 


End file.
